Unexpected Love
by Esdeath Phoenix
Summary: After the events of Shido(Natsumi) flirting with everyone in the class, something ticks inside of Ai, feelings she never knew she had until now. Wanting to confess to Shido she tries but does he feel the same way, even after everything the three troubles have caused him. ShidoxAi
1. Chapter 1 - Sweet Anger

_**This starts after the time Natsumi disguised as Shido and also takes place during the events in date alive volume 8 and 9, this is pretty much my first ever story written so feedback is very grateful. Why i thought to do this is because i took an interest in Ai and haven't found any romance of sort for her.**_

* * *

He blew into my ear, why me, what did I do to deserve that, and poor Tohka getting grabbed by the boobs from such a pig, he makes me sick….but why do I feel weird about this. Ai's mind was replaying that same thought over and over again walking home with her best friends Mai and Mii.

"When I see Shido i'll make him pay with his life, how dare he do such things" Mai said with a tone with such anger behind it.

"He's so lame" Mii said as her normal saying.

"GAHHHHH! I'll kill that little two timing cheating perv that lives in bin!" Ai finally spoke up in the conversation shouting all kinds of things. After shouting them all three walked home in silence reflecting on today.

Ai arrived home and immediately went straight to bed and covered herself in her quilt screaming in her pillow for good measure. You jerk, she let out as tears began to escape her eyes, she started thinking again why her of all people and kept feeling weird about it all, it was her who he did the most sexual things to, the others just got flirted except Tohka, did he like her or does he like Tohka. Shut up he's a pig a big perv who cheats and dresses like a girl, Ai again let off more steam screaming on her pillow and slowly began to cry herself to sleep hugging the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Ai was woken up by the knocking of Mai and Mii at her front door, trying to wipe her face the best she could before opening the door for them to come in was for nothing as they seen the cry streaks left on her face.

"Shido did this and now your suffering" Mai without a doubt was the first to point this out.  
"Why don't we just report him to the student council he can't get away with this"

"That's so lame" As usual for Mii.

"I don't want the fuss, it's fine really" Ai said looking down at her feet while getting dressed for school. Mai heard this and tapped her foot at the door waiting and shouting so that the neighborhood could hear and hoping Shido would too.

"Shido you jerk, blackmailing my friend to stay out of trouble why do have have to be such a...such a... such a twat!" Ai stayed silent after Mai's outburst and just got ready to walk straight to school with her best friends.

* * *

"We are late, see you later Ai take care" Mai stated and walked off to the student council room with Mii. Ai let off a big sigh when she took off her shoes and started to open her locker to grab her school uwabaki slippers but before she put them on a letter fell out of the locker.

"Ai come alone I want to talk to you about something, Shido" He wants to talk to me, he asked by a letter, in my locker! Ai blushed bright red when she put the pieces together and came to the conclusion…."A LOVE LETTER!" She shouted in her head but managed to escape her mouth and that turned a few heads, all she thought to do was to get her slippers on and head right for the classroom.

* * *

As Ai arrived Shido was sitting in his normal spot with Origami trying to force feed him, two timer, is what Ai thought off the bat.

"Hey Tohka, how's things going on with the homework?" Ai introduced herself to another friend of hers Tohka who was stuffing her face with bread, this early in the morning.

"Aiiiiiiiii I neeuiyud to thalkd to youvnd fordirj *gulp* english quiz I'm stuck on this one" Tohka childly opened her paper and showed Ai question 1.

"What description can you give for the word darling?...Tohka don't you know?" Ai was confused if tohka was being serious or not so asked to be sure.

"No, what is a darling?" Very confused tohka replied back looking like a lost puppy, secretly Tohka is asking for why Miku keeps referring Shido to that name.

"It's what you would call someone you love" after saying that Ai unintentionally put her hand in her skirt pocket and touched the letter Shido gave her, when she got out the trance as she noticed Tohka writing down something and decided to continue to her seat. Do I love him though like that, i admit I may have had feelings but that's all hate never like this before, "Yamabuki answer the question on the board" Ai's train of thought was stopped by the teacher asking for the answer. Ai agreed and gave her what she wanted.

* * *

"I'll have the steak and chips please" Ordering her food at the cafeteria and quickly rushing to the 3 friends normal seat Mii and Mai waited so they could begin eating together.

"Ai what's that" Mii pointed out the letter Ai have been stroking for the time they sat down in her pocket, at first she was hesitant to show but then remembered how Shido is and decided to ask for help.

"Mai, Mii can you come with me to meet Shido" as soon as she stopped speaking Mai banged her hands on the table.

"What would that creep want to see you, I bet he thinks he can get it on with you" Mai explained.

"Like hell!" Ai let off a shout "I'll die before that happens!" Not believing her own words Ai slowly began to eat her food.

"Hey, can we meet at the dinner today after school, I'll see you there" the blue haired boy came out of nowhere and demanded to meet Ai there but little did he know she invited her friends for a backup purpose.

"What a loser coming and ordering you around" Mai snarked at his words and staring him down as he walks out.

"That's so lame"

Ai then finished her food and faced Mai with a serious look. "Hey, Mai, if Shido goes out with your friend, hypothetically, would you be OK with that"

Mai thought for a moment which felt like hours and finally came to a conclusion, "If they are truly a friend then I won't mind, I'd be happy but I still won't like that jerk" after hearing Mai explaining that Ai stood up and shooted off to class without saying a goodbye to hide her flushed face.

* * *

"Are you ready to go meet this jerk-face, see what he wants" Mai said when Ai arrived at the front gates to meet up with Mai and Mii.

"Ready as I'll ever be" with that said they all headed right to the diner and sat in the seats near the window. A few minutes pass and Shido finally arrives and sits down across the table opposite of the three and didn't even say a word before Mai started talking and questioning him with things like, did you send a love letter, do you like her and all other sort of things, Ai blushed each time on the mention of her name but rubbed it off, she kept noticing that when Mai begins to question him he puts his arm on the table and uses his hand as a headrest, as if he is fed up of being here, is it because of Mai, did he really ask me out on a date.

An hour had passed and Shido made his farewells and soon after Ai did the same, again ignoring her friends like she was lost in her own world.

* * *

First thing she did again was head right to bed as she got home and started to take off her shoes and then her socks to be nothing but barefoot with her school skirt on and her normal white plain shirt. Suddenly then jumping on the bed and covering herself with the quilt to be alone from the world. GAHHHHH! Again Ai screamed at her pillow making little to no sound, he doesn't like me he wouldn't even look at me, nonetheless why did he blow sweet whispers to me that day, he may not feel it but I do, I like him. Ai began to tear up with a smile on her face, I need to tell him tomorrow morning, slowly falling to sleep because of her tears she closes her eyes.

A bright light suddenly appeared in her room and Ai instantly flipped off the quilt as it woke her up by shock, all she found was a mirror and the first action was to question it and thinking what the hell, but then seeing her own reflection Ai began to try and make herself look more good looking for Shido. "I haven't even told him yet and I still haven't told him how I tru..."nothing, nothing is all Ai felt, as if she fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

"OWWWWWWW!" Ai awoke with a massive head ache which soon disappeared in a flash like a brain freeze. As she looked around she noticed she was in her room the way she was left, but something seemed off, there displayed on the clock on top of the nightstand was the time, 6:03 am. It was morning so she must of slept she thought until the date on the clock was looked at with her very eyes. "28TH!, WHAT, i slept for two days straight what the hell happened!?" after questioning herself she remembered the time that night a bright light shined in a mirror, "I might as well go to school no point sitting here crying over split milk, but i wonder how the teacher will react me being not being there for two days without notifying"

* * *

Ai arrived at school to get ambushed by Mii and Mai.

"IT WAS AWFUL, me and Mii had the same experience and then Tonomachi overheard us, the weirdo, and said he had the same, DID YOU!?" Mai shouted like a crazy cat lady and Ai stood still in shock.

"what?"

Mai forgot to give details and just remembered by that reply "Ah, well last night we all seen a mirror appear out of nowhere then a bright beam shined to only have us wake up later with the worlds worst head ache"

Ai still stood still in shock "That's totally what happened to me too, i had a headache as soon as i woke up like i was stabbed"

Mai promptly put her hand on her chin before giving out a verdict, "That settles it, it was ALIENS!" Ai really felt like face palming but decided to go along with it, after all she had nothing, *ding-dong bing-bong* the bell rang for homeroom and everyone went straight there without resisting.

* * *

"That's so lame" Mii in the middle of the conversation lets out that wording while Mai and Ai talks about the normal stuff girls talk about but Ai's mind was focused on something else, someone else, on Shido and before she knew it her face went red. He was there, just strolled into the room and headed straight for Tonomachi. Ai couldn't hear a thing they were saying but out of nowhere Mai let out a shout across the classroom hearing them with her super sonic hearing.

"It's true and aliens seem the most reasonable explanation"

Shido just looked at them and scanned his eyes to Ai

"I see, i'm glad everyone's alright though"

As he said that the homeroom teacher Tamae Okamine entered and everyone hurriedly took their seat.

"Shido you have a visitor also" Shido was looking a bit worried and as soon as he could ask who the door flung open.

"SHIDDOOOOOOO" A little girl ran into the classroom and hugged Shido.

"What the hell, why are you here i told you to stay home" As soon as he made that statement another small girl came and hugged him and she let out something crazy

"Why won't you sleep with us again, we sleep easy that way!" At that very moment the students started spewing rumors about him and his loli harem and also how he's such a pedo.

"Huh" Ai was shocked and stood up to knell down to the little white haired little girl.

"What's your name and who is Shido to you?" The white haired girl had no emotion and simply answered naturally and plain

"My name is Itsuka Chiyogami and Shido is my papa" The students rumors got even worse. Ai's mind was blown away and thought to herself, she looks 8 so how can she be Shido's daughter, wait that means he's got someone pregnant at the age of, calculating in her head she found her answer, 7!? So she decides to find out who.

"Whos your mommy?" The white haired girl let a small smile that went unnoticed to how small hew mouth is.

"My mama is Itsuka Origami" Again the class went crazy. Ai was nothing but shell shocked like everyone else and as soon as she noticed a bright flash of light shing like the one two days ago she became blinded for a second after regaining her vision Shido was seen by everyone holding a naked Tohka by the arm

"WHAT A CREEEEEEP!" In everyone's eyes Shido is now a loli hunter and nothing can help him, another bright flash as Ai thought to herself, god can that just piss off, the other little girl's clothes were gone. As Shido was trying make a run for it the three girls, Ai, Mai and Mii blocked the doorway

"You ain't going anywhere you perv" Shido had anger in his eyes and let out a yell.

"I don't have time for this!" At that moment Shido pushed the girls and a bright flash happened.

In that moment Ai fell something, it was Shido's hand that was used to push them out the way has pressed on Ai's breast. Her face went pure red and as soon as she could see again her clothes was gone like the rest all she could do was curl up in a ball on the floor and block everything out.

* * *

A few hours later, as Ai was about to leave school to walk home again, alone, in her gym tracksuit as her clothes disappeared into thin air no way finding them again. But she remembered the flashes and everything that happened. Shido may not be the one to blame, as she said thought that she shook her head and disregarded it but then she really believed again a moment later. He wasn't at fault! Shouting inside her own head realizing it and decided to quickly run back to the classroom to write a note for him to shove in his desk.

"Please meet me on the roof of school today at 4pm" Satisfied with the note she left in the desk she picked up her bag and started to walk home.

Back in her bed her mind again replayed the event of when she was touched and when he breathed into her ear, she liked it both weirdly. Ai stood up to get her pajamas on and said out loud to herself "I like him" At her own shock she went red and jumped on her bed to slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

A normal wake up and a normal morning, finally, Ai just simply got up and dressed like clock work to then walk out of the house and headed straight to school. The whole day was normal thank god, no naked girls or anyone groping the student, no spacial quakes aswell it was perfect. But then Ai noticed why that was when entering the classroom, Shido wasn't here yet, but why, late or ill?. She thought nothing of it and waited on the roof after school finished at 4pm to see if Shido got to school beforehand but as she waited until 5pm no one appeared at all. Disappointed, she just went home like normal again thinking nothing of it, maybe he was sick afterall.

The next day came and again Ai waited at the same spot but this time carried along her comic book to read just in case she got bored. Again until 5pm no one appeared.

* * *

A week later and Ai had been going to the rooftop all day waiting and no sign of him on the roof or even at school. The time is now 4:57pm she was close to packing up and never coming back, upset and heart broken she thought to give up after all. She was deep into her comic and suddenly sees a hand above her head reaching down and then the hand yanked the comic out of her hand, quickly spinning around Ai was about to say something mean to prevent the person ruining her comic but that was until her eyes met with Shido's.

"You're here, your really here" Shido just had a grin on his face and replied back.

"You asked me to come here, so what's up, did you wait long at all" Ai was pleased inside and let out a whine

"Eh... no no not waited long at all, but i do want to ask something" As Ai faced him in a serious tone Shido's face just went to his normal self.  
"That day when you got everyone naked it wasn't you was it" As Ai's words sprung out of her mouth Shido was surprised and was thinking about making him into the perv but changed his mind.

"No it wasn't me, it was a…. friend playing a prank on me to make me look bad"

"Some friend you have, but that doesn't explain why those kids were there and how Origami was her mom, and and when that same flash entered my room and kidnapped me!"

"EH! No that's not it the kids were my cousins you see and your room i don't know anything about" with Shido's response Ai came a step closer to Shido and blushing red staring him straight in the eyes seeing if hes lying. due to the training on Rataoskr Shido's poker face was top notch.

"I know you're not a bad guy, but you still are a creep. But. Shido. Can you tell me more over dinner at mine tomorrow night" Ai thought of an excuse to have him come over on the spot crossing her fingers behind her back. Shido was shocked Ai the girl that hates his guts just asked him over.

"Sure thing" With his answer Ai nodded, okay, and went to leave the roof but quickly turned around again to see his face with a smile she ran at him and kissed him on the lips out of her own control, both members was blushing and was surprised from themselves of how this happened. Ai parted and went towards the door off the roof but found herself couldn't move anymore, Shido was grabbing onto Ai's arm and before she could call out his name Shido dragged her into another kiss but instead of a normal kiss they both fought each other's tongues and this time after parting ways Shido let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you, Ai, funny enough i have always had a crush on you but i never got a chance to get close and thought i'd never have a chance, you being friends with Tohka though was a good way to see you more" Ai backed away and blushed then went all bashful. She walked to the door with her arm holding the other while blushing and feeling her lips.

"I i i-i…...love you TOO!" After screaming those words Ai ran as fast as lightning down the stairs off the roof and started glowing with joy she ran all the way home wanting to prepare for tomorrow nights dinner, but that meant one thing, she would have to clean her house. "Gahhhh!" feeling annoyed of the thought of doing the cleaning she left it and went straight to bed planning to do it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 - Drip Drop

As the alarm clock rings out loud Ai jumps out her bed as if it was covered in insects, she was excited on this day only and that had one reason which is that today is the day Shido comes over her house for the first time ever.

"AHH!" As she lets off a scream she starts notice something huge or for her now Ai remembers. Her room and her home itself is a mess like it was hit in a bomb raid. Right off the bat as if it was a race for her life she grabs the clothes on the floor and shoves them in the washing basket leaning againest the door to get sorted out and washed after he leaves. Shoving every scrap of paper which laid down on the floor to under her bed thinking it will be enough. Out of the blue she hears a bang, checking it out instantly she finds out it was her closet door bursting open with boxes and boxes of items falling out luckly not opening and releasing the contents.

"Geez, at this rate i'm never going to be done before school" Ai told herself that hanging her head in shame since she was the one the blame but nonetheless she pushed on and was determined to tidy it all because in her eyes the pig that was Shido has turned into her prince and that prince is coming over which will become embrassing if he finds out she lives in a pig sty.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and everything in sight was gone to a black hole never to be seen again, but in Ai's case this black hole was many places for hiding for example her bed, her closet and even in the kitchen cabinets. Taking a huge deep breath, Ai looks around the newly reformed room with two items still in her hand left from stacking the boxes back in the closet, in her left is an odd sock and the other hand is her favorite pair of chopsticks.

"Maybe i'll let shido use them" Staring at the chopstick with a flushed face as she slowly walks to the kitchen thinking they can indirect kiss with these chopsticks. Placing the chopsticks in the draw, she grabs the remaining cleaning products from the counter and shoves them again inside a cupboard and headed right for her bedroom.

"Wow thats alot, i should really get rid of alot of my stuff" Falling down onto the bed she quickly glances over at the clock to find out she's ten minutes late for start of the school day and just like the flash Ai takes off her pyjamas flinging them to the floor and aimed towards the closet for her school uniform, reaching for the handle she opens it.

"GAHHHH!" Ai's success of getting all the boxes inside turned into a nightmare and now she needs to re do the work as all of them fall on top of her. Staring at the ceiling just in her underwear Ai lets off a big sigh to then get grabbing her uniform in anger before putting it on ready for school while leaving the boxes as they are.

* * *

Ai rushes past the school gates still trying to tidy herself up so she won't be too late for school however she came to a halt after seeing Mai and Mii standing dead in her tracks as if they were a brick wall.

"Well well well, what time do you call this? We knocked on your door like ten times, do you hate us that much?" Ai wasn't surprised she didn't hear the door being knocked since while the cleaning mission was in affect she was also listening to her favorite group μ on pretty much full blast.

"Sorry guys i had to clean my house super quick" Mai and Mii looked at each other in massive shock as if they seen a ghost do a back flip right in front of their eyes.

"Eh? Since when did you start cleaning, you keep moaning about it all the time to us"

"That's so lame" Mii also butted into this conversation as per usual.

"I got Sh-need a change now and then...you know?" Ai almost let out the fact Shido was coming over and if that happened everything she has blamed Shido for would be for nothing so she gave a faint smile, but she knew the true Shido ins't a creep or anything and strangely enough she believed him. Out of the blue Ai started thinking again how his lips felt yesterday and gently touched her own to recreate that feeling.

"Well, let's get to class, let's go" As if to snap Ai out of her trance Mai grabbed a hold of her arm and walked with her to the classroom as if shes dragging her.

* * *

In the instant of Ai's arrival Shido got up to leave the room but as he walked past her he said five words in a happy mood

"I'm looking forward to tonight" As soon as he has passed Ai's face went bright red and seconds later began yelling in her own mind, idiot idiot idiot idiot idiotttttt!. Mai just turned Ai's body to face her eye to eye.

"What…..the…...hell!?" Mai's sudden loud roar got the attention of most of the class, they started facing the group of three's way but nothing came after they soon got bored because of Ai's silence, Everyone simply went back to their normal routine.

"It's not what it sounds like"

"Oh and what does it sound like then?! and why are you so calm?!"

"You know….that"

"No i don't so please enlighten us" Due to Mai's reply Ai's face went even redder as it possibly could.

"Shido is" As she tries to force herself to tell the truth to her best friends her knees starts to tremble thinking what if they hate her after this, what if they try and ruin things for them both, what if….her thoughts was cut short by the most unlikely people.

"You are going out ain't you" Mii's sudden words, could this mean she's possibly angry but Ai couldn't hide the fact she was right and tried again to tell the truth once more.

"Y-y…..yes" looking at her feet with her head down she expected a hit on the shoulder or a dragon to breath fire so she will be burnt alive, but all she got was silence, she slowly looked up to see both of their faces smiling.

"We are happy for you, heck, he even made you think about your tidiness, not everyday that happens. Shido must be special to you so we accept your feelings, no wonder you left that note and waited so long, we knew something was up...….but" Here comes the pain Ai thought and how the heck did she know about the note, but it was nothing but another open of the mouth from Mai.

"If he hurts you, we ain't going to go easy on him one bit" Mai speaking as if she was her mother. Ai eyes sparkled as a response and spoke.

"I understand, i truly love Shido i was just stupid enough to hide those feelings up until now. So dumb i even missed him seeing me in that maid costume, as perverted it may sound"

"Hahaha, that's our Ai alright same old. At least you haven't changed because of him" That said another student in the class yelled out a cry.

"Ms Okamine!" The three girls who were standing near the door looked and there, right behind Ai was Tamae Okamine looking dejected.

"To your seats please. Happy your in class now miss Yamabuki"

* * *

The rest of the class was as normal as it could ever be, but instead of the occasional glance at Ai's desk like Tamae normally does to keep an eye on her students this time it felt like Tamae was staring at Ai every single second.

"It's highly likely she heard every detail, but why would she care" She thought to herself after returning her own eyes back to her school work.

As soon as the bell rang Ai sprinted as fast as she could leaving Shido slightly confused thinking that he would of walked to her house with together but apparently that was not the case because there's one thing she had forgotten to do because she was far too busy cleaning and fell asleep as soon as she got back last night, it was to…...prepare the food.

* * *

As she arrived home after shopping at the nearby store to buy some ingredients for Scouse stew, she quickly dropped the plastic bag on the kitchen counter and hastily unpacked. Reaching for the saucepan and the wooden spoon Ai was all over the gaff not knowing what to do next but a short time passes and she passed the preparation stage with flying colours.

After unloading everything onto the counter she spun on her heels to face towards the bedroom, while entering the room she was greeted by the boxes she had left earlier still on the floor. As was expected living on her own nothing would of changed if she left it, not a second did pass when Ai began lifting them all up and gently shoving them inside the closet. Struggling to get the door closed she broke into a sweat and thought to take a bath after her victory if she will ever win. Finally she won, lifting her arms in the air Ai giggled like a little kid in her happy triumph over the boxes. Realizing only mere seconds after, she didn't have any good clothes to wear and just started banging her head against the wall at least eight times until she reacted to the pain.

"GODDAMMIT!" The clothes Ai desperately needs was in the closet she just recently closed, crouching down in defeat in front of the door she reached her hand to the handle and pushing down on it for it to open with little effort.

"Ow…...ow….ow…...ow….huh where's the last one?" As she was counting the boxes falling out of the closet onto her head she remembered how many was in there but when the last one did not come she got confused and looked up.

"OWWWWW!" Face first the last box hit her hurting her nose in the process. She was so mad she kicked the box which landed at the bottom of her dressing table that connected an impact to bring down all her make up sets and the ten bottles of perfume she had on the table to find them now spread all over the floor.

"Screw it! Forget it all! I'm done!" Ai grabbed her nice clothes and plopped them onto the bed. Moments later she undressed herself to take a relaxing bath before Shido arrives.

* * *

An hour has passed since Ai fought for her life against the evil box trolls in the closet to find herself refreshed and clean after the bath to start stirring the stew. She was in her trainer socks fresh from the washing and her now shiny and long legs are in full view due to her wearing light blue denim shorts, followed by a plain red tank top, she smelt like peppermint with the help of her perfume and the bubble bath, Ai thought Shido would like the smell so wasted at least half the bottle on herself, it wasn't overpowering but it is strong so she was happy with the outcome. Her hair as well is so soft and silky smelling like peppermint and tied it up like she normally does.

Stirring the stew again Ai went into dream state to start feeling the top of her lips reminding herself of Shido's kiss. A few minutes pass and she remembers their tongues feeling each other in a twister motion inside her mouth, she then closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out and wet her finger to circle it around her own tongue and imagined it was Shido.

*Ding Dong*

"Ahhh!" Instantly snapping out of her trance Ai ran to the door and as soon as she caught a glimpse of Shido her heart skipped a beat, flying the door open as if its off its hinges she let him in. Shido was wearing black and white trainers with plain white socks as if he recently bought them, his legs was surrounded by dark navy jeans while covering himself with a plain white shirt.

As he enters Ai's house he takes off his shoes to follow Ai with his eyes as she sprints to the kitchen. Smiling Shido follows her calmly, while noticing she's looking as beautiful as ever. His eyes was mostly staring at her long smooth legs. Getting closer to the kitchen table Shido sits down at the table where Ai stands two feet away as she stirs the stew on the hob, he then turns towards Ai.

"Smells great" To Shido's sudden statement Ai simply smiled and cheekily pushed her chest out.

"Well it better do, i spent time on this dish" Facing Shido she again let a smile escape.

"Haha, i meant you Ai, you smell lovely and look beautiful" Ai turned back to the stew while blushing so hard she would give herself a headache.

"T-t-thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Shido then stood up facing towards her and slowly moving inch by inch past the kitchen table to meet her by her side.

"Ai" she turns around to see him face to face

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He simply smiles and says her name again softly.

"Shido" She does the same and closes her eyes when she feels his hand hold the back of her neck as if he's going in for a kiss. She felt him move her head and all of a sudden something had entered her mouth, his tongue it was delicious and hot.

"How is it, Ai?" Shido asked and she gave a quick answer.

"Mmm..Shido, it's great and hot" A moment passes with silence.

"Eeeeeeeeeehhh!? IT'S HOTTTT" Her tongue was burning in an instant, she opened her eyes to find Shido's finger with some of the stew on it inside her mouth. Moving away from him she ran for the sink without question and ran the tap to shove her mouth under it so her tongue can live another day.

"God Shido, why?" All he could do was smile and then walked to Ai planting his lips on her own while asking for his tongue to enter, she refused as she was too upset that she now is drenched from the tap with cold water dripping from her clean top down and sliding down her legs.

"Don't Shido, now i need to get dry again" Leaving Shido in the kitchen she shuffled to her room while grabbing a towel on her way. Ringing out her wet hair Ai sighed and took off her socks and the denim shorts to then place them on the radiator.

* * *

"Damn Shido" Under her breath she hated him but really she liked the way he treated her it was kind of strange to her. Shido knocked on the door as if to see if he could come in but she again refused however he entered anyway.

"I'm sorry Ai" Almost believing but didn't she looked angry and as Shido came closer and closer to her he dropped to his knees and lifted her leg up. Shining in the rooms light due to the wetness, droplets started to fall to the floor and all of a sudden some dripped down towards her panties.

"Ahh mmm" Shido's tongue began to lick the water drops as if to dry her off starting from the ankle

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ai's words didn't affect him as he kept doing it, slowly licking towards her crotch he licked all the water going up her leg to knee and then made his way towards her special area.

"I love you Ai, i didn't want to hurt you in anyway i'm sorry" He began to stroke her other leg with his other hand heading towards her panties, then he reached there. Siding them to one side Ai hadn't noticed because she was so deep in happiness. His tongue licked the top of her petals, she was so out of it but when she felt his tongue she snapped.

"STOP!" Ai pushed him away backwards, her rose petals in full view Shido became excited and licked his lips. All of a sudden he shoved her down on her bed while removing her top to reveal her black bra.

"I love you Ai please can we" Getting worked up Shido had to ask quickly.

"Shi-Shido….i love you too, yes" As her upper body was exposed Shido couldn't hold back and began to feel her up while at the same time French kissing her and pushing her down, arching her back upwards Shido proceeded to remove her panties and continue what he was doing while at the same time Ai was spreading her legs to wrap them around him to get comfortable.

"Shido I love you" She said at the moment her mouth was free and soon after Shido began to feel her more and more and entered inside her and rocked his hips until they both climaxed, falling asleep side by side after they were smiling.

* * *

It was dawn and all that was left in Ai's bed was just herself, without the feel of clothes she remembered what had happened that night and started to go red while creating a smile on her face, that was when it hit her.

"Shido?" He wasn't there, as she began to panic looking for her underwear which was neatly folded up on her desk, she began to think he did a runner, just like the rumors say, her own made up rumors. As she sat up on the bed covering herself with the bed sheets the door started to creak open.

"Ai, i made some breakfast if you feel up for it" Shido came walking in already dressed and showered, when she saw him inside her mind Ai leaped for joy. But it was short lived,

"Crap the stew, i left it cooking when i left the kitchen! What happened to it!?"

All Shido did was laugh a little while moving closer to her placing down the breakfast on the desk in the process, he flicked her head wholeheartedly.

"I turned it off and placed it in the oven before i followed after you, at least someone remembered hey" Ai couldn't feel so dumb at this very moment and sighed loudly reaching Shido's ears.

"You're cute when your senseless"

"Wow, thanks Shido for those kind words" Ai felt a little annoyed from his comment but that stopped when he moved to her lips and pressed his own against hers making her beet red.

"I love you, and last night, was my first despite your rumors"

"Mine too, and i love you as well, sorry"

"I could tell" Shido smiled with a cheeky style.

"Geez why would you ruin the mood" Ai plopped back down in bed and not a moment later an arm was holding her by the waist and rested later on her belly, with Shido lying behind her she grabbed the arm gently and intertwined their fingers together. Still exposed her naked body was open, she thought he would try and grab her breats or even try and feel her woman hood but he didn't. Reminding herself he isn't the bad guy, she made him to be, making her feel more and more angry with herself not knowing who he is deep down, Ai loved this side of him, the real side, never wanting to let him go. So she decided for a round two. Flipping her body to face him face to face she un-linked their fingers and slowly moved Shido's hand down to her petal rubbing his fingers on it by herself getting turned on in the process.

"Shido..mmm...please?" Ai wanted it a lot but Shido turned his head away, scared, no Ai was terrified if he didn't like her doing it, maybe she wasn't fun for him, maybe he likes another but the thoughts was cut short from his voice.

"Tonight? Right now we need to go get ready for school" Moving his hand away he licked his fingers all wet to see her reaction and no surprise she turned bright red yet again. Moving up off the bed Shido landed a kiss on her forehead also leaving the room to give her time to get dressed and ready.

* * *

Half an hour has gone by when the two of them started walking to school side by side, Ai loved this man and made it official to the public quickly by holding his hand together while locking their fingers as they carefree walked into the school like this, but started getting looks from a certain someone that wasn't too pleased, Origami Tobiichi. It felt like she was giving Ai the death stare and then continued to walk to the lockers to act normal once again as if nothing ever happened. Another keen eye was Tohka's, looking happy and pleased as if she knew about it all along while being happy for them both.

The school was taking it well considering the hate Ai, Mai and Mii has spread across the years of his school life at Raizen High.

Though Through all the stares and quick glances there was one person hiding in the back giving off a dark aura as if she has been betrayed, walking towards the classroom she slightly cursed under her breath. Sliding the doors open to Shido's class a student stands up from her seat.

"Ms Okamine your early, good morning" While bowing the student said happily.

Tamae Okamine looked at her student and replied with a smiling and warmly good morning. Under her breath as she sat down at her desk she muttered

"I won't give up that easily"

At that moment Ai and Shido strolled into the class and sat down on their seats. When Tamae seen them holding their hands together, her pencil she was once holding became two as she snapped in in half with anger and a dark look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Behind

As the whole class hears the crunch of the pencil they all turn around in the direction of Tamae, thinking nothing of it they all went back to their normal selves not a moment later. Each student sat down after the two came in because now they have a full class for once since a long time. Tamae stands up and starts the class with everyones cooperation, asking questions when they didn't understand and answering them when asked. Soon after it was mathematics, every student's hell which lead to a certain couple to have the idea to pass notes to each other. Shido and Ai was fidgeting at their desk looking for scrap paper while Origami suddenly dropped her pencil in the center of her desk and Shido's.

"I'll get that for you" The kind heart Shido has made him want to help her, he reached for the pencil and places it back on her desk.

Origami moves her hand a flicks it off the desk.

"You got to be more careful" As he said that, he again reached for the pencil which she flicked to the floor. He placed it down on her desk but this time in the center of it to prevent anymore falls.

Origami again flicked the pencil off the desk.

"Okay what's going on" Again reaching for the pencil he places it on the desk.

"Leave it" Origami finally spoke up.

Origami flicked the pencil one more time to the floor.

"You can punish me later for the pencil" Saying this with no emotion got Shido questioning her but he knew if he did ask she would think he's going to ask him out so he didn't.

* * *

Finally finding a piece of paper Shido begins to write a simple hello and folds it up to try and throw it at Ai's desk. As the paper flies through the air some students gaze at it while looking towards Tamae as if to see if she noticed. Hitting Ai right in the back of the head bouncing the note on her table she got angry at that moment but that feeling soon disappeared when she unfolded the note and read it. Turning in her seat, she can see Shido smiling but focusing on his work. Ai then began to write on it and flung it over to Shido after Tamae turned back to the blackboard to avoid getting caught. This then began a series of notes back and forth.

Ai how are you feeling from last night?

I'm fine but please don't talk about that here

You're right i'm sorry, do you want to go to Steakhouse tonight at six

Yes sure ill meet you there but why are you even passing me notes anyway we got an exam soon

I just just wanted to talk to is all and your doing the same

I'm different and I can catch up on my work easy, is that all you wanted?

I don't know

I love you Shido

I don't love you in fact i hate your guts and want you to die

What the hell Shido

WHAT I NEVER WROTE THAT

"ORIGAMI!" Shido turned to her in hatred raising his voice, with Ai noticing she came to the conclusion that Origami wrote it and felt relieved, he doesn't hate me after all, smiling while thinking that she heard another voice.

"Mr Itsuka please calm down, what's the problem?" Tamae turns away from the board and met her eyes with his. Origami sticks up her hand.

"I dropped my pencil he returned it to me"

"I see, but please don't shout" She believed Origami noticing the pencil in Origami's hand and returned to teaching. When Ai thrown the note saying i love you at that second Origami asked Shido for her pencil back and the way he is he instantly agreed bending down to reach it, Origami then snatched the note from the air without anyone knowing and wrote hateful words for Ai. She planned all this from the start. When the whole note throwing came to a close Ai shoved the note in her desk to prepare for lunch which was minutes away.

*ding dong bing bong*

* * *

During lunch Ai spent her time with Shido on the roof just talking to each other about the most random stuff trying their best to get to know one another even better, finding out their likes and dislikes. Enjoying their time together they slowly forgot that they were at school losing themselves in each others company but the dream stopped when the bell rang, yet again it was time for class, which means they must retreat to the class room for another boring lesson.

Sitting in their seats, everyone continues to do what they were doing before lunch while on the other hand Ai was about to send more notes but that didn't happen, Ai was looking in her desk and in her bag but the note was not to be found anywhere at all and with the shortage of scrap paper they never did continue their chat.

* * *

The final bell rang to signal the end of the day, everyone was exhausted from the brutal math lessons and quickly went out before anymore lessons would start. Shido came over to Ai with his coat and his bag wrapped around him.

"I'm going to pop to the teachers room wait for me here?"

"Sure thing" Ai again sat back down watching Shido leave the classroom, then a shadow grows over Ai's desk.

"I need you to stay behind today, i'm worried for your grades" It was Tamae and she looked slightly angry and sad but Ai needn't notice one bit.

"Ok Ms, i'll let Shido know"

"Heres some questions. You can tell Shido when he gets back, now i won't be a minute" After handing Ai three text books with some lined paper she left the room to go the same way Shido went hoping to bump into him.

* * *

As she reaches the stairs Shido came the opposite way meeting Tamae.

"Shido, are you ok?" Half smiling asking that while standing on the stairs facing Shido, he turns to her and replies in a flash.

"Yes ma'am, just off to meet Ai"

"Oh, didn't she tell you, she went home just now, she left a couple of seconds ago"

"Ah, okay" He then began to slowly walk up towards the class.

"Wait Shido where are you going?"

"Class i left your homework assignment in there"

"No need to worry" She pulls another assignment out from her folder like a magician and handed it to him.

"Thanks Ms"

"No problem, have a nice day"

They both parted ways, Shido going back home to get ready for tonight and Tamae back to the classroom to mark work with Ai doing her own work.

* * *

The time flies by with the sound of scratching of the pencils and ticking noises echoing in the room, Ai then glances quickly at the clock noticing the time is now 5:10 pm just 50 minutes before their date so decides to try and rush the work causing the sound of the pencil increase. 5:34 pm and Ai finished with Tamae just at her desk looking at papers confused.

"I have finished" Snapping Tamae out her trance came Ai's voice.

"Excellent, i won't be a tick" When saying that Tamae looked at the time and left the classroom.

Ten minutes pass since Tamae left the classroom making Ai even more fidgety begging for time to stop so she can meet Shido. Yelling in her mind she banged her head on the desk.

"That does it" Getting much more annoyed she gets up to leave the classroom. The door won't budge, she tries again with more strength but again it does not open even a crack, the door has been locked. Panicking she wiggles the door non stop producing loud clattering sounds around the room before ending up leaning against the wall on the floor with tears coming down her eyes.

"The keys!" Talking to herself out loud she remembered that Tamae kept the keys in her desk so Ai suddenly jumped up and ended up rushing right to the desk, opening the top draw nothing, the middle draw there was a week old sandwich with wedding brochures, and then the final draw which the keys was in lightened Ai but something else caught her eye, Shido and Ai's conversation on the note that went missing. Sitting in Tamae's desk she placed the note on the table and proceeds to look at it carefully and again something else stood out, a bright yellow marker pen has circled Steakhouse and highlighted the time they were meant to meet, more down the note at the vile words Origami said was also highlighted but in pink. But something else caught her eye yet again, a note jotted down but it was not Ai or Shido's handwriting and it was also written bullet pointed at the back of the paper "one get Miss Yamabuki to stay at school, two meet Shido at the Steakhouse, three seduce him into marriage he can't say no then i'm sure of it". Ai sat there more tears running down her face deep in thought.

"No, please don't, i'm finally happy" With that said Ai stood up as if she was going to battle and ran out the classroom unlocking it and locking it back up since she left her bag inside worrying about thieves and then marched to the Steakhouse to confront Tamae if she is really there.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Steakhouse at the time Shido was suppose to meet Ai. Shido started to be worried, why is she late what happened. That said he continued again to order more cola for the wait trying to drown his sorrows so to speak, one after another and still no sign of Ai.

"Do you want to order sir?" A waiter comes up to the table for two and with his notepad he flicks a paper over with a pen in the right hand almost ready to write down Shido's order.

"Not yet, i'm sorry about this" With a saddened expression on his face he said but the waiter understood and continued to another table to take their order while Shido goes back to his cola staring in it swirling it around. He lets off a big sigh and arches his back on the chair to see a woman looking down at him.

"Shido? What are you doing here?" The woman looking as smart as she could with recently washed hair and a fine pair of glasses, topped off with a red silky dress too fancy for the Steakhouse.

"Ms Okamine , oh that's right, I'm waiting for someone"

"Is that so, well let's wait together" As she sat down on the opposite side the waiter from earlier caught a glimpse and ran right to the table.

"What would you like to order sir, ma'am?

"I don't want to or-" Shido's voice was cut off as Tamae began to speak.

"We'll have two lamb shanks with extra onion rings. Oh and garlic dip. Also i'll have some cola as well" Each word Tamae spoke the waiter jotted it down looking pleased with himself.

"Shido? How are you?" Tamae wanted to try and make small talk while waiting for the food and began with the most common phrase.

"I'm ok i guess" Not looking too happy Shido went back to swirling his cola. Ten minutes of awkward silence hangs over before the food arrives and both members tug in.

"This is good Shido" Breaking the silence was Tamae stuffing her face in the lamb.

"It is indeed, say, Ms Okamine why are you dressed like that, it looks great on you"

"Oh you think, HAHAHAHA oh shido!" Shido thought her reaction was abit over the top but carried on eating however then noticed Tamae wasn't doing the same, she was frozen on the spot wide eyed facing towards the front door of the Steakhouse.

"Are you okay Ms…..hey Ms Okamine …...hello?" Looking up a shadow came to their table as Shido turns to see who it was.

"Ai! What happened i was so worried something happened to you?!"

* * *

Finally arriving outside the Steakhouse, Ai was sweating from the running but now even more sweating from seeing both Shido and Tamae eating together, she thought they both looked so happy together maybe he didn't need her in his life and at that moment Ai became angry, crunching up the note which she had been running with. Ai looked closely at what was happening glaring at them both, she then watches Tamae look at Shido blushing when he wasn't looking, what a cow she thought. Continuing to stare, Tamae let off a loud laugh and called Shido by his first name as if they were a couple, that does it. Ai barged through the steakhouse door and met a waiter.

"What table do yo-"

He got pushed to the right as the angry Ai rushes in heading for Shido's table, she puts the note inside her skirt pocket to free her arms. When she Reaches the table Shido sees her shadow and let off the first words.

"Ai! What happened i was so worried something happened to you?!"

Ai didn't say a sound and just stared at Tamae with deadly intent, Tamae was shocked and tried to move but she couldn't like she was trapped by Medusa herself. Ai came closer to Tamae's seat and then she stood up facing Ai.

"Yamabuki? Ar-are you okay?"

Petrified Tamae tries to get rid of the silence when trying to slowly walk away from Ai but it was late, Ai grabbed onto Tamae's arm before she could move any further, Shido was very confused and quite concerned, seeing his girlfriend handle a teacher like that would be very worrying for anyone. They both see eye to eye and Tamae looked even more scared from before, Ai raised her arm and let it fly

*SLAP*

The whole restaurant went quiet due to hearing the sound of Ai's hand meeting contact with Tamae's cheek, what once was pale was now red with a handprint while also knocking her glasses off her face to Shido's side which lead to him picking them up. She rubs her cheek with tears coming down out from her eyes thinking of what she did, she knew it was wrong but she was in love with Shido, they would to be married is what all she thought.

"How dare you!"

Ai's voice arose finally with so much hate behind it staring Tamae right in the eyes, a tear comes crawling down her face as she continues the on sault.

"I love him! The whole school knows it and you. You of all people is trying to steal him from me! YOU!"

Shido tries to back away but Tamae averted both their gazes to him pointing her finger his way making him stand out for all the other restaurant guests who was watching the commotion.

"He promised me marriage you know!"

As if to one up Ai or get her even more upset she blurted out the time when Shido practiced his dating skills on Tamae, he was following reines words of asking her out but she got the wrong idea of marriage, at that time as well she took it to the next level trying to force him to sign the marriage papers right away then Shido ran away from her leaving her feel sad and confused still thinking the wedding was to be on.

"You liar!"

Ai couldn't believe this and tried to ignore it, Shido on the other hand said out loud the truth.

"It's true Ai, i'll explain everything later when we get back"

"Ha what?! Now I'm done!"

Shido was a bit confused on Ai's outburst and decides to question it with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Ha you don't get it? We're over now you cheat! I can't believe you at all! You idiot!"

Tamae looks on and starts to smile under the hand she's covering her mouth with while still rubbing her cheek.

"And you, leave me alone forever you fucking bitch!"

Ai storms out of the restaurant and turns right towards the park. In the restaurant Shido stands up to follow her while leaving Tamae's glasses on the table but Tamae tried to stop him telling him to leave her be but Shido couldn't, he loved her too much to do that and if things would end he wouldn't know what to do with himself after caring so much for her. He makes the same turn remembering where she went, as he keeps walking he catches up to her.

* * *

Sitting on the bench in the dark night with nothing but one street lamp lighting the way was Ai hunched forward crying on the note of paper her and Shido written, remembering the good times before she had ended the relationship was causng her heart to break as she watches her tears drench the piece of paper hoping it will fade away. Shido sits by Ai placing an arm on her back.

"Ai im sorry, Tamae was a test, learning my dating skills she took it too far"

Sniffing Ai barely spoke with the amount of water coming from her.

"What kind of bullshit is that"

"It's the truth Ai, it was just a test, for you"

Shido couldn't think of a good excuse to say and quickly tried to make one up which will be beneficial to Ai and decided on saying it was a test to do the real thing with Ai.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're the one i love Ai, forever and always i don't want to see you hurt, and hey we did do it together for our first time"

A smile came to Ai's face as she looked to Shido, he moved in to try and kiss her and their lips connect.

"I love you Ai so much"

"I-i-i hate you, it's over leave me alone, never speak to me!"

Ai storms off back to her house leaving Shido there in the dark, he begins to read the note she left on the bench knowing they were great together, as he read it he looked up at the star sky and sighed.

"I'm not giving up on you"

As he said that he smiled lightly, he loves her even though she said it's over he didn't want to believe it and wanted to make things up with her. Shido doesn't want to be alone without her. Ever since they got together his life was complete and even more happy. Looking back at his accomplishments he nodded happily, he sealed Tohka, saved her as well, sealed Yoshino and the twins along with Miku who mind controlled them all, he even sealed Natsumi after losing so many of his friends in her mirror. Looking at all of that he realized Ai won't be that hard to win back, he doesn't want to see her upset for this, Shido loves her and would do anything to make her happy he just needs to act before she is taken by someone else. He gets up stretching his back to then start walking home.

* * *

Ai on the other hand is already home in her bed, crying, hugging her pillow swearing at it. Shido lied to her and she felt left out of her own relationship and that hurt her so much thinking he didn't care about her, she was hurting so much even after she ended the relationship, she loves him but after Tamae's actions and what she said hurt her even more than now, he's a liar, a cheat and probably more than that, Ai then bet all the rumors she spread was actually true as if she was right all along. Ai thrown her pillow to the floor and laid on her stomach punching and kicking the mattress yelling.

"IDIOTTTT!"

She falls asleep soon after hoping for the day to end or a restart like groundhog day replaying to get it right hoping to never break up but now was too late, it's over and Ai was depressed to hear that in her head, she was stupid, he was stupid and now they both were alone again.

* * *

She gets up like a zombie and dresses for school and leaving the house without eating anything because it would make her feel sick because of yesterday. She arrives at the front gates and sees Shido in the locker area. She walks to the lockers and proceeds to get her slippers, putting them on she then walks to class passing Shido not making eye contact, his face looked worried and sad as he watches his now ex looking as more as depressed as he was, Shdio then made a fist vowing he will make her happy again, he wants her by his side no matter what and refuses to accept this.


End file.
